Kitsune staring in:Naruto the Yaoi
by ButterflyDestiny
Summary: Kitsune Ukero is a Yaoi Enforcer and her duty is to get the yaoi guys of naruto together. And her job isn't as easy as it sounds, lots of denial involved. LeexGaara,SasukexNaruto, KakashixIruka, KibaxShino, ShikamaruxNeji NO FLAMES! Remade
1. New Arrival To Konoha

"Okay I think I'm lost." Kitsune said looking around; she looked at her map and looked around the forest.

"Yep I'm lost." she concluded, she looked up at the trees.

"Maybe I could get a better look from up there." Kitsune said jumping up the tree branch by branch till she reached a decent height.

She looked around the forest but couldn't see anything but trees, as she looked around till she felt something crawl up her leg. Kitsune looked down and saw a spider crawling up her leg, she screamed a fell from the branch. She landed in a pair of strong arms, Kitsune opened her eyes and saw a boy with black hair wearing sunglasses. After a few seconds of looking at him she fell unconscious.

Kitsune groaned as she opened her eyes.

"I see you're awake." someone spoke; she looked down and saw the boy who caught her bandaging her ankle.

"What exactly were you doing up a tree dressed like this anyway?" he asked gesturing to her outfit. It was a light blue skirt and a baby blue tank top with an angel on it.

"I was on my way to Konoha and I got lost." she admitted turning a light shade of pink, she sat up and held out her hand.

"I'm Kitsune." she introduced.

"Shino." he said simply, he shook her hand.

Kitsune stood up long enough to fall down Shino caught her placing her gently on the ground.

"You've twisted your ankle I know the way to Konoha, I'll carry you." Shino said kneeling down with his back to her. Carefully Kitsune got on his back.

"So Shino-kun what were you doing in the forest anyway?" Kitsune asked as Shino carried her towards an exit of the forest.

"I was training that is until I heard a scream." Shino said simply.

"Heh, sorry bout that." Kitsune said sheepishly.

"Don't worry bout it." Shino said as the exited the forest.

As they exited the forest Kitsune looked around and saw people staring at them whispering.

"Um…Shino-kun I'm not ruining your reputation am I?" she asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter; they can think what they want." Shino said as he walked towards a village.

He stopped in front of a dojo he slipped of his shoes and helped Kitsune with hers. When he entered the dojo Kitsune saw a man with sliver hair and a mask standing beside a man with brown hair in a spiked ponytail.

"Sensei's." Shino said as they approached the two men. Both men were shocked to see Shino carrying a girl on his back.

"Shino, what's going on?" the brown haired man asked.

"This girl was looking for Konoha and got lost and ended up twisting her ankle." Shino told them while helping Kitsune on he own feet.

She leaned on Shino for support as she stood on one foot.

"Oh my!" the brown haired man ran to help Kitsune when she fell.

"I'll take her to the medical ward." he said carrying her.

"Thank you so much for your help." Kitsune said bowing.

"You're welcome and by the way my name is Iruka." the brown hair man said bowing.

"And this is Kakashi." Iruka gestured to the silver haired man next to him.

"We're your sensei's." Kakashi said goofily he held out his hand to Kitsune who shook it warily.

"I'm Kitsune Ukero." she introduced bowing, she stood up with the walking stick she was given.

"Kitsune-chan would you like someone to escort you to where you'll be staying?" Iruka asked her. Kitsune nodded smiling.

"Yes, thank you Iruka-sensei." she said bowing again. "And thank you Kakashi-sensei" she bowed in front of Kakashi.

A boy with red hair and the symbol of love on his forehead entered the medical room.

"Kitsune-chan this is Gaara." Iruka introduced the boy who bowed slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Gaara-kun." Kitsune bowed, Gaara walked with Kitsune out of the medical ward.

"So Gaara-kun what would you say your best fighting quality is?" Kitsune asked as she limped along side Gaara.

"I control sand," Gaara said simply "go ahead tell how you're disgusted about what I am."

"Why would I do that?" Kitsune asked stopping.

Gaara sighed and stopped as well. He turned around and looked at her.

"I always hear that from people when they find out what I do." he told her.

"I think it's cool!" Kitsune said smiling at him.

"Gaara-kun!" someone screamed.

A boy with wild black hair ran up to them and tackled Gaara.

"Hey haven't seen you forever bud." he said hugging Gaara tightly.

"It's nice to see you too Lee-kun." Gaara said blushing a deep red.

"I see you're not wearing gel today." Gaara looked at his smiling friend. Lee looked up at Kitsune.

"Oh what's this Gaara-kun you have a girlfriend." Lee said smirking down at the sand nin. Kitsune giggled lightly.

"I'm Kitsune." she said extending her hand to shake Lee's.

"Name's Rock Lee, but you can call me Lee." he said smirking at her.

"I'm not Gaara-kun's girlfriend; he's just escorting me to where I'm staying." Kitsune said as she giggled again.

Gaara blushed again when he realized the position he and Lee were in. Lee smirked and lifted Gaara up bridal style.

"What are you doing Lee-kun?" Gaara asked blushing pink.

"You looked tired so I thought I'd help you out." Lee said as he and Kitsune started walking.

"Thank you for escorting me here Gaara-kun and you too Lee-kun." Kitsune bowed and entered her apartment.

"Lee-kun you know you can put me down." Gaara said still pink.

"I know but I don't wanna." Lee said smiling goofily.

"Okay, so far I've met Shino-kun, Iruka-sensei-kun, Kakashi-sensei-kun, Gaara-kun and Lee-kun, my job just gets easier and easier." Kitsune sighed contently.

Before Konoha "Kitsune!" her boss screamed from his office.

"You're a dead girl." Carina told her.

"Shut up Carina." Kitsune muttered.

"Yes boss." she said as she entered her boss's office.

"I have another case for you." Victor said throwing a file across his desk at her.

Kitsune picked up the file.

"Naruto, never heard of it" she said looking at him. Victor tossed a map at her.

"You're leaving as soon as possible, you're going to Konoha." he sated simply.

"Yes sir." Kitsune bowed and left his office.

Now "Victor is such a slave driver but I have no other choice." she said to herself.

"I'll unpack later." she decided and grabbed her walking stick and headed into town.


	2. Information can be fun

As Kitsune walked through town she was unexpectedly tackled to the ground by a blonde boy in orange.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking at the boy.

"Hey you're not Sasuke." he said glaring at her.

"I can see that, now can you please get off me?" she asked politely.

"Sorry bout that." he said scratching the back of his head. He held out his hand to her and helped her up.

"Thanks." she said bowing slightly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he introduced holding out his hand, she smiled and shook it "Kitsune" she said simply.

"Sorry about tackling you I was looking for a guy named Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said as he and Kitsune walked towards a food stand.

"Two cups of ramen please." Naruto asked the person at the front stand. Kitsune sat at a table with Naruto.

"Hey you're that girl that was on Shino's back earlier." Naruto said pointing at her.

"Shino-kun was only carrying me because I twisted my ankle." she said pointing at her ankle.

The waiter came and dropped off their ramen and chopsticks. Kitsune's cell phone rang.

"Just a sec." she told Naruto while turning around.

"Yo." she answered.

"Kitsune how's the case coming." Victor asked.

"It's going good I already found 5 of the guys I'm looking for!" she said smiling.

"That's good, now don's screw up." he yelled hanging up.

"He's in a good mood today." she muttered to herself. She turned back to Naruto.

"Sorry bout that Naruto-kun." Kitsune said bowing slightly.

"No prob." Naruto said brushing it off, he began digging into his ramen literally. Kitsune picked up chopsticks and started eating her ramen slowly.

"So Naruto-kun who is this Sasuke-kun guy?" she asked looking at the blonde boy.

"He's this guy who thinks he's better than me!" Naruto said angrily.

"So do you like him?" Kitsune asked casually.

"Well sorta." Naruto said turning pink.

"Dobe." someone spoke, Kitsune turned around and saw a guy with black hair and black eyes standing behind her.

"Sa…Sasuke." Naruto stammered.

"I didn't know that there was a girl on this earth that would date you." Sasuke said smirking.

"I'm not dating him; he invited me to have some ramen so I said yes." Kitsune said glaring slightly at Sasuke. Kitsune's cell phone rang.

"Yo." she answered again.

"Kitsune how is the case going?" Victor asked unusually clam.

"Uh… boss kinda busy right now, call you later." Kitsune said hanging up.

Kitsune sighed as she walked to her apartment.

"My day is just full of surprises." she muttered to herself. A small dog stopped in front of her and barked. "Uh… nice doggy" she said scared, she slowly backed up.

The dog continued to bark.

"Akamaru, down boy!" a boy with frizzy brown hair ran up and picked up the dog quieting it.

"Sorry bout that." he apologized bowing, Kitsune held up her hand.

"Don't worry about it, he only scared me a little bit." she said smiling at him.

"He's friendly, here." he said holding the dog out to her, she carefully petted the dog's head, the dog barked happily and licked her hand.

The boy held his hand out to her.

"Kiba Inuzuka." he introduced.

"Kitsune Ukero." she smiled shaking his hand.

"And he's Akamaru." Kiba said gesturing to the dog.

"Sorry about his barking he gets suspicious around new people." Kitsune looked at the dog then Kiba.

"Well I have to get home." she said walking home, her phone rang.

"Yo." she answered.

"What do you mean you're busy?" Victor asked angrily.

"I was between Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun while they were fighting." Kitsune told him.

"But I did manage to get some info from Naruto that he has feelings for Sasuke." she said with a slight smile on her face.

"Good progress on the feelings and get them together." Victor instructed, Kitsune nodded

"Yes sir." she said hanging up.

The doorbell woke Kitsune; she turned and looked at her clock.

"What the hell? 4:00am!" she asked angrily; she slipped on her purple robe and put her long blue hair in a ponytail. She opened the front door and there stood.

"Naruto-kun." she said yawning. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to do some shopping," he answered. "You see its Sasuke's birthday tomorrow and I wanted to buy him something." he turned red.

"Well I did want to get something for Shino-kun to thank him for saving me yesterday, so sure I'd love to." Kitsune said smiling.


	3. Meeting new people

Kitsune looked at the little trinkets on the stand.

"Hey Naruto-kun, do you know what Shino-kun likes?" she asked looking at the blonde ninja.

"Shino likes bugs, don't know why just does." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders, he held up a plushie of a blue fox to her.

"Do you think Sasuke will like it?" he asked looking at her.

Kitsune eyed the plushie warily.

"I think it's perfect for Sasuke-kun." she said smiling. She then held a jacket with bugs all over it.

"Do you think Shino-kun will like it?" Kitsune asked while looking at the jacket.

"I think it's perfect for him!" Naruto said grinning widely at her.

Kitsune paid for the jacket and plushie and walked with Naruto back to her apartment.

"Hey Naruto-kun would you like some tea?" she asked as they entered the apartment. Naruto nodded.

"Sure!" he answered grinning.

"So Naruto-kun, you really like Sasuke-kun don't you?" Kitsune asked while pouring some tea in two cups.

Naruto blushed beet red.

"Well…yeah I mean he's so cute, but he doesn't even appreciate me." he admitted staring at his lap.

Kitsune was going to say something when her cell phone rang; she turned her back and answered.

"Yo." she spoke quietly.

"Kitsune how's the case coming?" Victor's asked, Kitsune sighed.

"Slowly." she answered dryly.

"Well make it go faster!" he yelled.

"Victor, this case isn't gonna go any faster with you yelling at me every ten minutes!" Kitsune yelled over the phone.

She hung up and turned off her phone dropping it on the counter, she picked up the cups of tea and handed one to Naruto.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked looking at her; Kitsune sighed and sipped her tea quietly.

"You don't wanna know." she said simply, she grabbed the jacket she bought for Shino and folded it neatly.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what was the real reason you came to my house 4:00 am, I know you didn't just want to shop." Kitsune said eyeing the boy warily.

"Well I was thinking about what I did when I saw you yesterday and I wanted to apologize for tackling you especially since you had an injured ankle." Naruto answered quietly.

Kitsune smiled at the boy.

"Its okay Naruto-kun, my hair does look black when I'm in a dimly lit area." she admitted while playing with her light blue hair.

Kitsune walked through the forest in search of Shino, as she looked around the forest she heard the sound of fighting. She saw a boy with long black hair and silver eyes fighting a boy with brown hair that was in a very spiky pony tail and he had black eyes.

"You're going down this time Hyuga!" the brown haired boy growled while throwing another punch at the black haired boy.

"You wish Nara!" the other boy said smirking; he dodged the punch and kicked the other boy in side.

At that moment Kitsune's cell phone rang, it caught the attention of the two boys.

"Shit." she muttered answering it.

"Busy call later!" she said immediately hanging up the phone, when she looked up she saw the boys looking at her.

"Uh… hi." she said sheepishly.

"Sorry about that I was looking for someone when heard fighting and I thought you both were really good." Kitsune admitted as she sat on a rock.

The brown haired boy extended his hand to her.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara," he introduced "and this punk is Neji Hyuga." He pointed to the boy with long hair.

"Nice to meet you meet you, I'm Kitsune Ukero." she said bowing.

"Do either of you two know where I can find a guy named Shino?" Kitsune asked looking at them.

Shikamaru thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah the bug guy, I think he went into town earlier." he remembered.

Kitsune bowed.

"Thank you so much Shikamaru-kun, it was nice to meet you, you too Neji-kun." she said smiling, she left making sure she had the jacket and left for town.


	4. Scary strangers

I don't own Naruto I would like to send this message to Darth Sonic. I don't give 2 shits what you think of the Yaoi Enforcer idea. Get life and the next person that flames me will get the same treatment. Kay love ya bye enjoy the story.

As Kitsune walked through the village calmly, she sighed.

"I'm so lost." she said miserably. She accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" she said bowing; she got a grunt in response. Kitsune looked up and saw a fairly tall man with a mask over his mouth.

"Um…sorry about that." she repeated bowing, the man grunted again and walked past her; Kitsune turned and watched the man depart.

"That was weird." she said to herself, she just shrugged and walked through the village in search of Shino.

Shino furrowed his brows in concentration; he heard a twig snap and jumped into the fighting position a kunai in hand. Kitsune walked out from behind a tree.

"Sorry about that Shino-kun." she bowed.

Shino dropped his kunai when he saw her and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." he said simply.

Kitsune walked timidly up to him and held the jacket out to him.

"Here this is for you; it's my way of thanking you for saving me yesterday. And for being so nice to me." Kitsune said with a light blush.

Shino stared at the jacket in confusion.

"Naruto-kun told me that you like bugs, so I thought you might like this." Kitsune explained with a small smile.

Shino took the jacket warily and took off the jacket he was wearing to reveal a white t-shirt. He slipped on the jacket Kitsune gave him. It didn't have the long turtleneck collar that covered his mouth like his other one did.

"Thank you." he said smiling slightly at her, Kitsune blushed pink.

'Man it sucks that he's supposed to be paired up with Kiba-kun, cause I would totally love to date him.' Kitsune thought miserably.

"Hey Shino-kun, do you know someone named Kiba-kun?" she asked as Shino zipped up the jacket.

"Yeah, he's on my team." Shino said looking at her, Kitsune just nodded.

"Well I have to go, I have some things I need to do." she waved goodbye to Shino and ran off.


	5. Soft moments and Fluffy feelings

Kitsune continued walking through town.

"Hey." someone called, she looked up and saw. "

Hey you're Sasuke-kun!" Kitsune said surprised.

"You're the girl that was with Naruto last night." Sasuke said stopping in front of her.

"Before you say anything I want to let you know that I'm not dating Naruto-kun." she explained.

"I don't care if you're dating him or not I was just saying." Sasuke said shrugging; he walked past her casually.

"Besides, you have a horrible taste in guys."

Kitsune got irritated.

"Who the hell does he think his is?" she asked irritably, she huffed and continued walking.

Suddenly she was tackled to the ground.

"What the hell?" she asked in shock.

"Hey Sune-kun!" the person said with a smile.

"Oh hey, Lee-kun." Kitsune said smiling back at him.

"So Lee-kun, what do you think of Gaara-kun?" Kitsune asked as they walked.

"He means a lot to me" Lee said looking at the ground.

"Every time I hear people say bad things about him or see him being hurt, I just wanna hold him close and tell everything's gonna be okay." he continued. "Ya see Gaara's the kind of guy who holds everything in. Even if his beaten so badly that he's put in the hospital, he never cries." Lee said sadly.

"He thinks it weak to cry." Kitsune said in a dazed tone. "Ya see I don't know much about Gaara-kun. But from I've seen he seems like the kind of guy who thinks that people who cry are weak, so he doesn't cry." she said sighing.

"You might be right." Lee said thoughtfully.

"You love him don't you?" Kitsune asked casually.

Lee nearly choked on air when he heard her question.

"I do," he said simply "but he would never allow me or even himself for that matter to love a guy." Lee said sadly.

He turned and looked at the sunset, Kitsune walked past him and stood on top of the hill.

"Uh… Lee-kun!" Kitsune said eyes widening.

"What?" Lee asked from where he was standing.

"Look." Kitsune said pointing down the hill, Lee walked and stood beside her and gasped

"Gaara!" he yelled and tan down the hill.

"Lee-kun wait for me!" Kitsune said following him, some other ninjas were currently kicking Gaara in the ribs.

"You're a monster." One of them sneered.

"You don't deserve to be in Konoha!" another said. Gaara started at the ground while clutching his stomach.

"Hey leave him the hell alone!" Lee yelled at them.

They turned to him and Kitsune totally ignoring Gaara.

"What are you gonna do about it?" the one with red hair asked.

Kitsune ran behind Lee placing her hands on his shoulders for leverage and shot in the air. Her foot landed on the red head's face.

"That's what I'm gonna do!" she said glaring.

"Why you bitch." the green haired boy sneered.

Lee landed a kick in the green haired boy's side; rage shined in the leaf nin's eyes.

"Now got lost!" he said deadly.

The boys scampered off with out another word. Lee's eyes softened when he saw the crumpled sand nin clutching his gut. Kitsune ran and knelt beside Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

'Oh no Lee-kun saw me weak, now he's going to be disgusted of me.' Gaara thought miserably.

"Sune-kun could you leave us alone for a bit?" Lee asked not taking his of Gaara.

Kitsune nodded and got up and walked up the hill, Lee walked over and sat beside the future Kazekage. Gaara didn't move or talk just lay in the dirt staring at the ground, Lee moved first and pulled Gaara to sit in his lap. Gaara gasped at this action.

"Le…Lee-kun." he stuttered. Lee ignored him and wrapped his arms around the sand nin's waist and buried his face in the silken red hair.

Gaara's face caught fire at this; Lee lightly traced the symbol for 'love' on his forehead.

"Its okay," he muttered "you don't have to be brave for me you can cry."

Tears gathered in pale green eyes, he buried his face in the leaf nin's green top and sobbed.


	6. Two new couples and sad scenes

Sigh once again I must embarrass another prick without a life. This week's prick is Samurai Demon-God Sekikage. This person called my style bullshit and they think it's funny about what happened to Gaara. Ok now on with the story hope ya like it.

Kitsune stood on the hill watching the sad scene.

'Maybe I should go.' she decided, she turned away and walked towards town.

"Man this case gets sadder and sadder." she quietly.

"Hey Kitsune!" someone called.

She looked up and saw Shikamaru at the ramen stand.

"Hey Shikamaru-kun!" Kitsune called running to him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Not much." she responded with a slight smile.

Rain started to pour from the sky.

"That's weird; it was sunny during the sunset." Kitsune said looking at the sky.

"Well should head back home." she waved goodbye to Shikamaru and ran to her apartment.

Lee and Gaara Gaara sobbed brokenly into Lee's chest.

"I'm not monster!" he cried, Lee nodded.

"I know you're not, those creeps are full of shit." he to the sand nin.

"Le…Lee-kun." Gaara whimpered silently.

"What is it?" the leaf nin asked stroking his soft red locks.

"I l…love you." the boy stuttered out.

Lee gasped at hearing this.

"You love me?" he asked in disbelief.

Sasuke and Naruto "Um…Sasuke." Naruto said turning pink, Sasuke turned around to look at the blonde ninja.

"What dobe?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Here." Naruto said handing the blue fox plushie he bought earlier to Sasuke.

"Happy Birthday!" he said with a smile, Sasuke just started at the plushie.

'He bought me this, even after I've treated him so badly.' the young Uchiha thought as continued to stare at the blue fox.

Naruto grew nervous when Sasuke didn't say anything. Sasuke finally took his gaze off the plushie to look at the Kyuubi holder. He pulled Naruto into his arms.

"Thank you, Naruto." he whispered.

Naruto nearly fainted when he Sasuke's warmth radiating onto him and when the young Uchiha whispered 'thank you' he started to cry. Sasuke felt tears wet his neck so he pulled away; sure enough tears were coming out of Naruto's blue gems.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke asked concerned, Naruto just shook his head and ran away.

Back to Lee and Gaara "Are you disgusted?" Gaara asked as the rain continued to fall, Lee shook his head.

"No cause I love you too." he whispered, he leaned down and captured Gaara's lips in a soft, chaste kiss.

(On top of the hill) Kitsune looked down and saw the two kissing boys. "Oh!" she said surprised. "Yes, one down three to go!" she cheered and ran to her apartment.

Naruto and Sasuke "Naruto, wait up!" Sasuke called as he ran through the rain after the Kyuubi holder.

"This is stupid." Sasuke decided, so he instead of running Sasuke tackled Naruto to the ground pinning his arms at his sides.

"Naruto, why are you running from me?" the young Uchiha asked glaring at the blonde boy. The boy just shook his head and refused to speak.

"Fine you won't talk on your own, then I'll make you talk." Sasuke said frustrated, he smashed his lips to Naruto's.

The blonde gasped and relaxed into the kiss, Kitsune was almost home when she saw them. She squealed (yes squealed) and ran the rest of the way. Once Kitsune arrived home she ran inside and closed the door.

"Two down, two to go!" she said happily.

At that moment her cell phone rang.

"Yo." Kitsune answered.

"How's the case?" Victor asked.

"It's great, two of the couples are coupled now." she said excitedly.

"That's great; I'm impressed, for once." Victor said hanging up.

"Whatever happened to good job?" Kitsune wondered.


	7. Tragic times and scary Sensei's

Kitsune walked up to Kakashi who was currently training with Sakura (she met her when she first came to Konoha), Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei wanted me to give this to you." she said handing him some charts.

"He also said he wanted to talk to you right now about a mission." she exclaimed.

"Oh, so the dolphin requests my presence." Kakashi said smirking under his mask.

"Watch out!" Naruto yelled. Kitsune turned just in time to have a kunai landed in her arm.

She cried out in pain and surprise, Sakura came over and pulled it out.

"Naruto, you idiot be careful, she came to deliver information not to become target practice!" she glared at Naruto. Sakura bandaged Kitsune's arm for her.

"There all better." she said when she finished wrapping it.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." Kitsune said hugging her.

"Now that your all bandaged up shall we go?" Kakashi asked sounding almost impatient.

Kitsune sat on the floor outside the classroom while Iruka talked to Kakashi.

"So ya see…" Iruka trailed off when he noticed Kakashi not paying attention.

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled into the silver haired man's ear.

Kakashi jumped.

"Pay attention!" Iruka said simply, the silver haired man stood up from his seat and stood in front of Iruka.

"Why don't I help you make the briefing more 'interesting'?" he asked while pulling down his mask to reveal pale pink lips untouched by the sun.

Iuka's breath hitched, Kakashi crushed his lips to the brunettes in a slow kiss.

Kitsune got suspicious when she no longer heard talking; she stood up and opened the door.

"Iruka-sensei is everything…" she trailed off at what she came across.

She saw one of Iuka's arms wrapped around Kakashi's neck and the other was combing his fingers through the sliver hair. Kakashi's arms were wrapped around Iuka's waist as they were currently in a deep lip lock.

Iruka and Kakashi broke away for air and they realized that they were noticed.

"Uh…sorry I'll go now." Kitsune said pointing towards the door; she walked out closing it behind her.

Outside classroom "Yes, another one is made!" she cheered and ran down the hall and out of the building.

Inside classroom Iruka stood with his face flushed red staring at the wall, Kakashi just stood mask still down, smirking.

"What was that?" Iruka panted out.

"That my dear dolphin was what we ninjas call a kiss." Kakashi said goofily. Iruka just stared at him.

"Man, where the hell is Neji?" Shikamaru asked angrily, at that second Neji came running by him.

"It's about fucking time!" Shikamaru sneered. Neji ignored him and grabbed the brunette's wrist and dragged him behind.

They ran for what seemed like hours, Shikamaru got tired of running so he stopped.

"Don't stop fool, we have to…" Neji never finished because Shikamaru pushed him into the water.

Joining him soon after, he tugged Neji's wrist as they swam down stream to Shikamaru's secret hiding place. He climbed out of the water pulling Neji out behind him, Neji looked around.

It was a large cave with various items which he guessed where Shikamaru's.

"So answer me one thing." Shikamaru stated while wringing out his clothes.

"Why the hell were we running?" he asked while pulling his hair out of its ponytail. His brown hair went to his shoulders.

"My father wants me dead." Neji said simply. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked while chucking a towel at the sliver eyed ninja.

"Because he knows now that I'm gay." Neji said hiding his face in his knees. Shikamaru's face softened, he walked over and sat beside the distraught ninja.

He placed a comforting hand on Neji's shoulder and pulled him into a hug, Neji gasped at the contact.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking up at Shikamaru.

"Haven't you ever gotten a hug before?" the brown haired boy asked.

Neji shook is head.

"Well you should." Shikamaru said holding Neji tighter; he inhaled the silver eyed ninja's scent. He smelt of cherries.

"You should probably dry of or you'll catch a cold." Shikamaru said softly.

The Hyuga nodded and stood up; he pulled his hair tie out and toweled his hair off.

"Shikamaru, how did you find this place?" Neji asked while looking around.

"I found it a couple months ago, whenever I need to be alone I come here." Shikamaru answered.


	8. HakuxZabuza

I decided to add another couple ZabuzaxHaku, enjoy

Kitsune ran through the town happily.

"Yes, yes three down two to go!" she cheered happily, she ran into some causing both herself and the person to hit the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" she said crawling over to the person.

"Don't worry about it". They said waved their hand at her dismissing it.

Kitsune looked at the person; they had long black hair and brown eyes. The person looked like a girl but Kitsune could clearly see it was a boy. He was wearing a pink boy kimono (I don't know what they call guy kimonos) with brown swirls and a green sash. Around his neck was a black choker necklace, Kitsune stood up and held her hand out to him which he took gratefully.

"Thank you." he said smiling.

"I'm Haku." he greeted bowing.

"Kitsune." she said smiling and bowing as well.

"Do you think I'm a girl?" Haku asked looking at her.

"Nope, I can tell you're a boy." she said smiling.

"Haku, what are you doing?" someone behind Kitsune asked.

Kitsune turned around and saw the guy from the other day standing there.

"Sorry Zabuza-san, we ran into each other and we just got to talking." Haku apologized bowing.

"Hey you're the girl from yesterday." Zabuza said raising an eyebrow at her.

Kitsune gulped under the man's intense gaze.

"H…hi." she said weakly waving at him.

"Meet me at the hideout by sun down." Zabuza instructed Haku who nodded.

"So Zabuza-kun is your master?" Kitsune questioned as they walked through town.

Haku nodded.

"Well, I kinda like him more than a master student relationship." Haku said sheepishly.

"Weird, huh?" he asked.

"No, I'm kinda used to it by now!" Kitsune answered smiling widely.

Kitsune looked down at her watch.

"Oh my god I forgot I was supposed to meet Lee-kun 5 minutes ago!" she said her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry I have to go!" she turned to Haku, he nodded and she ran off.

Haku wandered through the forest aimlessly, he stopped at a waterfall and sat on the rocks on top.

'Why do I like Zabuza-san like this?' he wondered, Haku stood up and started to turn but ended up slipping and falling off.

He expected to fall on the rocks at the bottom and then in the water, but instead he landed in warm strong arms. Haku looked up at his savior.

"Zabuza-san!" he said in disbelief, the masked man nodded and landed on the ground beside the waterfall.

"You should be more careful Haku-chan." Zabuza said unlike himself (I know it's corny, just bear with me please )

"Th…thank you." Haku whispered.

"Haku even though I don't show it, I do care about you." Zabuza said holding the boy tighter.

Lee, Gaara and Kitsune "Sorry I'm late Lee-kun, I forgot!" Kitsune panted, she looked up and saw Lee and Gaara holding hands.

"I see you two hit it off." she said smiling.

"Are you okay Gaara-kun?" Kitsune asked concerned when she saw the bandage on his cheek.

Gaara nodded.

"Yes I'm just fine now." the sand nin said smiling.

Lee stroked his boyfriend's hand gently with his thumb.

"Thanks for helping us." Lee said smiling at her.

"Me? I didn't do anything, it was all you guys." she gestured to the both of them.

"I just helped you get the courage to do it, you did the rest." Kitsune exclaimed with a grin.

Naruto and Sasuke Naruto lay in the grass staring at the sky.

"Is this real?" he asked Sasuke who was lying next to him.

The Uchiha reached out and grabbed the blonde's hand stroking it gently.

"You bet it is." he said leaning over to kiss the other boy.

Iruka and Kakashi Iruka walked beside Kakashi as they headed to his house (Iruka's), Kakashi slipped his hand into Iruka's.

"Is it just affection?" Iruka asked suddenly, the sliver haired man gave his hand a light squeeze.

"No, my dear dolphin it's love." Kakashi whispered stopping; he turned Iruka to face him. He leaned down and captured the brown haired man's lips in a soft kiss.

"AN: I promise next chapter will have KibaxShino romance, I'm trying.


	9. A sister's bet

Hi peeps I'm back and feeling better, now on with the story.

Kiba sat on the tree watching Shino train, Shino was currently shirtless wearing dark blue shorts throwing kunais at trees.

"Hey Shin why don't you stop for the day?" Kiba suggested.

Shino threw a kunai at Kiba who caught it between his fingers.

"Sharp." Shino complimented.

"Thanks." Kiba grinned.

"Fine I'll stop." the bug master sighed pulling on his tank top.

"Ya know Shino you don't have to train so hard there's nothing big coming up." Kiba remarked as they walked.

"I know but my moves have to be prefect." Shino explained.

Kiba slapped him on the back.

"Bud you don't have to be perfect for anybody" he said grinning toothily. Shino managed a small smile.

"Thanks" he muttered; Kiba reached a hand out and grabbed Shino's causally making the other boy blush a soft pink.

Shikamaru and Neji Neji sat in Shikamaru's arms staring sleepily at the water, Shikamaru just sat stroking Neji's hair lightly.

"You're such an abnormal person." The younger boy muttered.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked looking at him.

"Because one minute you're ready to destroy me and the next you're holding in your arms" the Hyuga exclaimed softly.

"Because I know when to kick your ass and when to comfort you." the elder boy said with a goofy grin.

Kakashi and Iruka Kakashi was sprawled out on Iruka's couch lazily; Iruka's head was currently lying in his lap as the younger man slept. The scarecrow sensei was stroking the dolphin's hair gently.

Sasuke and Naruto Sasuke and Naruto walked through the town hand in hand with pleasant smiles on their faces.

"I love you Sasuke." the blonde said grinning at him. Sasuke nodded.

"Love you too." he said leaning down to kiss Naruto.

Lee and Gaara Lee carried the sand nin bridal style back to his home (Gaara's, you'll see) the red head was currently sleeping peacefully. When he entered the house he noticed its lack of any decorations.

He walked down a long hallway past a door that was dark purple and hand a fan painted on it figured it to be Temari's room.

He walked past another door that was black and had a cat on it (I don't know how else to add something for him) and figure it to be Kankuro's room. He finally stopped at a red door with the symbol for love on it and thought it was Gaara's.

Lee opened the door, Gaara's room was somewhat decorative, the sand nin had a large bed with red silken sheets and red pillows. Gaara had red curtains over his window; Lee gently laid Gaara in his bed.

He pulled the sheets up to cover the younger boy.

"Lee-kun." the boy stirred and opened his eyes. He sat up holding his head; Lee smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the sand nin holding him close.

"Welcome to the land of the living Kitten." Lee muttered while stroking Gaara's soft red hair (it's a retarded nick name I know but bear with me) the sand nin smiled.

He cuddled closer to the leaf nin for more comfortable warmth.

At that moment Temari slammed Gaara's bedroom door open.

"Hi ho little bro what's up?" she asked with a wide smile. Her smile widened when she saw lee holding him.

"Ha Kankuro you owe me $20!" Temari called walking down the hall.


	10. Slumber Party Invites Yo

Kitsune walked into what she thought was an empty classroom but it turned out to be Iruka and Kakashi in a fierce make out session. She cleared her throat and they pulled away panting heavily.

"Oh Kitsune-chan do you need something?" Iruka asked blushing.

"Uh… yeah, I wanted to give you guys this." Kitsune said handing them an invitation.

"A slumber party." Kakashi mused reading the invite.

"Can I bring my Icha Icha Paradise book?" he asked as his one visible eye curled upward representing that he was smiling.

Iruka punched the scarecrow in the head, Kitsune watched as a gigantic bump started to form.

"Pervert." the dolphin muttered. He turned to the light blue haired girl still standing there.

"We would love to come!" he said smiling at her.

"Cool, thanks Iruka-sensei!" Kitsune said hugging him, she ran off to find the rest of the people.

Kitsune's cell phone ran but she ignored it and sat down on the top it and gazed sadly at the sunset, tears caressed her light purple eyes. She closed her eyes allowing the tears to begin their journey down her pale cheeks.

'After seeing all these people in love, I guess I feel a little lonely.' Kitsune thought as her tears wetted her pale pink lips.

"Kitsune." someone said startling her, she looked up and saw Gaara standing there.

"Oh Gaara-kun hi." she said quickly wiping away her tears before he could see.

"Are you okay?" the sand nin asked concerned. Kitsune managed a small smile and nodded.

"Yea I'm fine, just thinking about stuff." she shrugged.

"Oh before I forget." she said handing Gaara an invitation. She didn't notice someone behind her till the bopped her on the head.

Kitsune rubbed her head and looked up at the person.

"Oh hello Lee-kun!" she greeted smiling at him. She handed him an invitation.

"Slumber party? Sounds girly," Lee said raising an eyebrow. "I'm in." he said goofily.

He plopped down next to Gaara; the sand nin held his hand.

"Well I have to go bye." Kitsune said running off.

"Naruto, slow down!" Sasuke said walking behind the blonde ninja; Naruto grinned and continued to run. Sasuke chased after him and tackled him.

"When I order you to do something, your supposed to do it, dobe." The Uchiha said softly smirking.

"Um… am I interrupting something?" a girls voice cut in, the boys looked up and saw Kitsune standing there, a look of uncertainty painting her face.

Naruto jumped up and hugged her.

"Hey, Kitsune-chan!" he greeted glomping her making her fall.

"Nice to see you too Naruto-kun." Kitsune said struggling to breathe.

"Sasuke-kun, a little help, I can't breathe." Sasuke nodded and pulled Naruto off the girl.

He threw the Kyuubi holder over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" Naruto growled trying to get free.

Kitsune handed Sasuke an invitation.

"You and Naruto-kun are both invited." she exclaimed, Sasuke put an arm behind his back and handed the invite to Naruto.

"Sounds cool!" Naruto cheered.

"I guess we'll be there." Sasuke told her with a small smile.

The light blue haired girl smiled sweetly at him.

"Kay, see you two then!" she said running off, she waved goodbye till they were out of site.

Neji ran through the forest frightened (AN: I know it's impossible but work with me) he tripped.

"You're a disgrace." the man growled, he grabbed a kunai and threw it Neji, the boy screamed in pain.

Suddenly he felt someone shaking him, he panicked and punched them.

"Dammit!" the person yelled, Neji opened his eyes and saw Shikamaru holding his nose.

"What the hell was that for Hyuga?" the older boy asked angrily.

Tears pricked Neji's sliver eyes (AN: I know, impossible, still) Shikamaru's glare dropped when he saw this. He pulled the smaller boy into his arms; he gently stroked his black hair.

"Neji, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked softly, the sun started to set and the golden rays embraced Neji making him look heavenly.

The younger ninja shook his head.

"Is this a bad time?" someone asked.

The two looked up and saw Kitsune standing there confused, the older boy shook his head.

Kitsune handed him an invite.

"If you guy's wanna come you can." she told them, she gazed sadly at the crying Hyuga. Shikamaru stroked Neji's hair gently.

"We'll come" the brown haired boy told her, she nodded and headed into town.

Shino and Kiba weren't so easy to find, but she eventually found them training.

"Oh hey Kitsune!" Kiba greeted. Akamaru barked happily and ran to her, she knelt down to pick the dog up.

"Hey Akamaru." she said smiling when he licked her face.

"It's good to see you to Kiba-kun, Shino-kun." Kitsune said bowing politely.

Shino nodded and continued to balance a kunai on each of his fingertips.

Kitsune decided to test Shino, so she pulled a kunai out of her pouch and threw it at him; he caught it with ease between his index and middle finger with out dropping a single kunai.

"Wow you are good!" she complimented, Shino nodded silently, Kitsune knew what he up to.

She grabbed the kunai that was heading for the back of her, she didn't even have to turn around she knew it was coming.

"Anyway." Kitsune said, she handed Shino and invite and Kiba looked over his shoulder.

"You're both invited." she told them, Akamaru jumped from her hands and ran over to his master.

"We're in!" Kiba said flashing her a thumbs up.

The invite says: Kitsune is throwing a slumber party and you're invited. It's Saturday at 7:00. You can bring a guest if you want. See ya there.

AN: there will be major yaoiness next chapter promise; it's great to be back.


	11. Chocolate covered Nejis

Kitsune ran through the house trying to get things ready for the slumber party, the door bell rang. She ran to answer it but slipped on a rug and slammed into the wall, the door opened to reveal Kakashi and Iruka.

"Kitsune-chan are you okay?" Iruka asked concerned, he ran over to her and helped her up.

"Yeah I was doing some last minute things." she said sheepishly. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and walked into her kitchen.

"Nice place ya got here." he complimented.

The light blue haired girl walked into the kitchen.

"It's a mess." she said frustrated, Kitsune stared to scrub a foreign spot on the counter.

Kakashi was thumbing through a book in his hand.

"What are you reading Kakashi-sensei?" she asked.

Iruka's cheeks lit up a bit.

"Don't worry about it Kitsune-chan." he said snatching the book from the scarecrow and stuffing it in his back pocket.

"Why don't I get it back manually?" Kakashi suggested seductively.

Kitsune blushed bright pink at her sensei's words.

"I think I'll straighten up the living room, yes sir that's what I'm gonna do." she said scampering out of the room. Iruka punched Kakashi lightly in the shoulder.

"You perv." he muttered.

Kitsune sighed happily as she finished lying out the last of the pillows; she had a few large blankets on the floor and surrounded them with pillows.

"There perfect." she grinned goofily.

The doorbell rang; she answered it and saw Shikamaru and Neji standing there

"Hey Shikamaru-kun, Neji-kun!" Kitsune greeted. The two boys entered the house silently.

"Nice place." Shikamaru commented.

"Thanks." Kitsune said smiling.

"Hey Neji-kun I forgot to make some brownies and I was wondering if you could do that for me because I still have to finish the last few thing." she said scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

Neji sighed and nodded, he walked into the kitchen he searched for items for brownies . The doorbell ran again, Kitsune answered it and saw Lee and Gaara standing there.

"Hello, Lee-kun and you too Gaara-kun." she greeted allowing them to enter.

Gaara stood uncomfortable.

"Hey Gaara-kun, why don't you sit on one of the pillows." Kitsune suggested. The sand nin nodded and sat on a red pillow till he was comfortable.

An explosion emitted from the kitchen, Kitsune and the Shikamaru ran to check on Neji, they burst out laughing when they saw Neji covered head to toe in brownie goo. Neji pouted slightly.

"Shut up, Shika-kun." he muttered with a bright pink blush, Shikamaru stopped laughing and stared at him.

"What did you call me?" he asked walking up to the young Hyuga, Neji looked up at the older boy.

"Shika-kun." he replied turning a darker shade of pink, Shikamaru walked up to him

"You've never called me that before, usually it's stupid or idiot or Shikamaru, but never Shika-kun." he said stroking Neji's goo covered cheek.

Kitsune decided to leave them alone; Shikamaru leaned over and licked some goo of Neji's cheek. Then he captured the younger boy's lips in a slow chaste kiss, Neji's face caught fire at the action but kissed back.

Lee and Gaara watched from the doorway.

"They're cute." Gaara remarked with a smile, Lee clasped the sand nin's hand in his.

"Not as cute as you." he whispered kissing the pale hand softly. Gaara leaned up and pressed his lips hesitantly against Lee's.

"You might be right." he said pulling away. Lee pulled Gaara into his arms; the younger boy snuggled against Lee happily.

"Comfy?" Lee asked with a small smirk, Gaara nodded silently with a smile.


	12. Gaara's fear of dark places

"Okay now that we're all here and clean let's play truth or dare!" Kitsune cheered happily.

She was sitting on a purple pillow; Gaara was sitting next to her on a red pillow, Lee next to him on a green pillow, Sasuke next to him on a dark blue pillow, Naruto next to him on an orange pillow, Kiba next to him on white pillow, Shino next to him on a black pillow, Iruka next to him on a brown pillow, and Kakashi next to him on a silver pillow.

"Okay, um…Shino-kun, truth or dare?" Kitsune asked.

"Truth." Shino answered simply.

"Who do you have a crush on?" she asked smirking. Shino's face caught fire at that instant, and then he whispered so softly no one heard what he said.

"What'd you say?" Shikamaru asked leaning closer to hear.

"I said Kiba Inuzuka." Shino said blushing again. Kiba gasped and stared at the bug ninja.

"Shino." he whispered Shino kept his head bowed in shame.

Kiba lifted his head with his hand and removed the black tinted sunglasses he always wore. He gazed into Shino's soft black eyes; Kiba leaned over and lightly kissed Shino on the lips.

Kitsune smiled brightly.

"Okay next." Shikamaru said broadly, Shino and Kiba pulled away.

"Let's seem, um Gaara, truth or dare?" Shino asked bravely.

"Dare." Gaara answered simply, Kiba leaned over and whispered something in Shino's ear.

"Kiba what if he hates that kind of stuff?" the bug ninja asked turning to his new boyfriend.

"Just say it." Kiba coached.

"I dare you to sit in a locked closet for 30 minutes." Kiba said darkly, Gaara tensed; he had hated dark places ever since he was little.

Time seemed to flash by because the next thing Gaara knew he was locked in a dark closet.

"P-please l-l-let me out." he whimpered tightening his grip on his knees. Lee's eyes were filled with concern.

"Guys we should let him out, he sounds really scared." the leaf nin persisted.

"Maybe we should let him out." Kitsune agreed.

"Why it's only been 2 minutes?" Naruto said in protest. He, Kiba and Kakashi started laughing like idiots and they didn't hear Gaara's stifled sob, but Lee and Kitsune did.

Lee growled and opened the closet; he nearly broke down when he saw Gaara sitting in a tight ball with tears streaking down his pale cheeks. He stepped into the closet and lifted Gaara up bridal style.

The sobbing sand nin clutched desperately at Lee's green shirt, he turned to Kitsune who stood gazing concerned at Gaara.

"Bathroom?" he asked her while rubbing Gaara's back gently.

"Oh, upstairs third door on the left." the light blue haired girl pointed, Lee nodded and carried Gaara up the stairs.

Iruka slapped Kakashi on the back of the head, Sasuke tugged Naruto by the hair, and Shino punched Kiba's arm.

"Kiba it wasn't nice to lock him in a closet!" Shino said glaring.

"Why not he's a freak that controls sand, he almost killed Lee once!" the dog ninja countered glaring back.

"So I guess that makes me a freak too, because Gaara controls sand and I control bugs, which means you hate me too." he said shoving past Kiba to walk out the backdoor.

(Upstairs: Bathroom) Lee wiped Gaara's face with a wet washcloth.

"I look horrible don't I?" Gaara asked looking away from the older boy in shame.

"No you're just a beautiful as always." Lee said sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Why do you say that? Why do you act like I'm normal?" Gaara asked with more tears shinning in his ice green eyes.

"Because normal people are boring and your unique which to me makes you beautiful." Lee said brushing Gaara's pale cheek lightly with his thumb.

He leaned over and kissed Gaara's soft pink lips lightly.

"I love you, do you love me?" he asked with a small smirk. The younger boy smiled and threw himself at Lee hugging him tightly.

"I always have and always will." Gaara whispered.

"One more thing." Lee interjected.

"Your much more beautiful when you smile." he grinned, Gaara smiled wider and kissed Lee gently, when they pulled away the younger boy snuggled his head in Lee's chest.

(Downstairs: Outside) Shino gazed at the small pond in Kitsune's backyard.

"Nice night, huh?" someone asked.

"What do you want?" Shino asked with tears in his charcoal eyes he wished he had his glasses, he felt so venerable without them.

"Look, back there I didn't mean what I said the way it sounded." Kiba said sitting next to Shino on the deck.

"Then why did you say it?" Shino asked on the inch of tears.

"I said something stupid and I'm sorry if I offended you." Kiba said placing his hand on top of Shino's.

"I forgive you," Shino said softly "just promise you won't do it again."

Kiba nodded and kissed Shino lightly on the lips.

"I'll start right now." he said pulling Shino into his arms.

Kitsune sighed contently as she watched the scene unfold.

"How cute." she said turning to see Naruto curled up sleeping in sasuke's lap who in turn stroked the blonde's fur soft hair.

Kakashi sat on the couch and Iruka's head was laid in his lap, and Shikamaru and Neji were curled up on Shikamaru's sleeping bag lightly snoozing.

"So peaceful." she murmured, she herded Shino and Kiba inside and still hadn't seen Lee and Gaara since the event. She turned off the light and everyone drifted off to a calming fitful sleep.

I know I made Kiba sound like a bad guy but it turned out good right? Well bye, luv ya.


	13. An old goodbye to a new friend

The sun rose and washed light throughout the living room; Naruto squinted his closed eyes and hid his face in Sasuke's chest. Shino cuddled closer to Kiba and enjoyed his warmth. Kakashi snuggled head further in Iruka's lap, Shikamaru tightened his arms around Neji's waist.

(Upstairs: Kitsune's bedroom) Gaara slowly opened his eyes and gazed around the room his eyes soon landed on Lee who was still sleeping peacefully; undisturbed by the sun. Gaara smiled at his boyfriend, Lee lifted his hand up and caressed the sand nin's cheek gently.

"Luv ya." Lee said sleepily.

"Luv you too." Gaara said kissing Lee gently before laying his head down on the leaf nin's chest. Kitsune entered her room and smiled.

"Am I gonna have to change, clean and burn my sheets or is it a given?" she asked with a smirk.

Gaara hid his face in Lee's chest in embarrassment; Lee just grinned and patted Gaara's back.

"We didn't do anything that extreme." he said stroking the embarrassed nin's back gently.

"Well time to get up, breakfast is ready." Kitsune said leaving the room. Lee hoisted Gaara up from the bed into his arms once more.

(Downstairs) Iruka smiled as Kakashi continued to sleep peacefully. Shino was reading a book and Kiba was had his laying in Shino's lap, the bug ninja stroked Kiba's hair never removing his eyes from his book.

Naruto and Sasuke were digging into the eggs and beacon Kitsune made for breakfast. Shikamaru was sitting on the front porch watching the sun rise; Neji was still sleeping quietly in his lap.

Kitsune's cell phone rang and it was then that she realized she hadn't answered it in days.

"Yo." she answered with a sleepy smile.

"How's the case?" Victor asked sternly. Kitsune's smile fell when she gazed around the room, up the stairs, in the kitchen and on the porch.

"Everyone's paired and in love." she said sadly.

"Good I'll arrange for a car to pick you up and drive you to the airport." Victor explained Kitsune could hear the rustling of papers.

"Do I really have to go?" Kitsune asked desperately.

"Yes," Victor answered simply "see you soon." he said hanging up. Kitsune sighed sadly and slowly walked up the stairs to her room.

"Well I guess I'll see you guy's again some day." Kitsune said with her bag slung over her shoulder. "

We'll miss you Sune-chan." Naruto said hugging her tightly.

"I'll miss you to Naruto-kun." she said hugging him back.

Lee and Gaara stood next to each other staring sadly at the girl after they hugged her. Neji and Shikamaru were next to hug her goodbye. Kakashi squeezed her to tight and nearly choked her to death. Iruka gave her a gentle hug unlike Kakashi.

Kiba and Shino were last to hug her. Akamaru jumped into her arms and licked her cheek.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Kitsune said gazing at everyone. She walked towards the parked car.

As the car drove away Kitsune waved goodbye to everyone one last time before soon the boys were out of sight. "Mission complete" she whispered to herself.


End file.
